Chocolate?
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Hearing her bare feet go across the kitchen floor, she stopped for a moment to tip-toe her way to the cabinet in the darkness. Being as quiet as she could, her ears folded back as the cabinet door above the microwave creaked. She looked around in the darkness, no other presence in the room was a good sign for her, and so she continued her mission. SEGA owns the characters!


Hearing her bare feet go across the kitchen floor, she stopped for a moment to tip-toe her way to the cabinet in the darkness. Being as quiet as she could, her ears folded back as the cabinet door above the microwave creaked. She looked around in the darkness, no other presence in the room was a good sign for her, and so she continued her mission.

In the darkness is was harder for her to see, so she slowly looked in the cabinet, moving her arms around, looking for what her cravings wanted. She lifted a box as she stood on her tippy-toes still not quite tall enough to reach the cabinet of good stuff. She hummed quietly to herself; she was alone…well kinda. Feeling the little movement in her stomach she looked down, biting her lip. Looking back up she went back to her mission, ignoring the movements for once that was contained in her six month baby bump.

She stopped humming by then and moved her elbow a bit….a bit too much apparently, as the box fell to the floor. Her ears went back as she looked at the box, an uneasy expression on her face. She looked around, noticing it was just her again; she went back to finding the particular box that held the good stuff that waited for her. She stopped as she got to a bag, feeling it she grinned.

'_So this is where he hid it….'_

She was about to undo the twist tie when the kitchen lights went on, making her shut her eyes from the brightness that engulfed the room. She blinked a few times and could practically feel her husband's famous smirk as he watched her. Turning slowly she looked in the red eyes that held only humor. Shadow the Hedgehog had watched his wife rummage through the cabinet looking for what she wanted, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen he folded his arms, "What are you doing?" came his strong voice through the once quiet and dark room.

She froze there in her nightgown, the only that would fit her now, as she held the bag of chocolate chips he had hid from her after saying she was eating too much after the first week of the pregnancy, "Chocolate?" she held the back towards him, smiling nervously.

He hummed as he smiled, "At two in the morning?"

She let her arms drop a bit, "They wanted chocolate?" she referred to the little organisms growing inside her.

He smiled a bit more, "Really?"

"I wanted chocolate?" she guessed.

He chuckled as he walked towards her, causing her to back up into the cabinet that held the microwave. She smiled more nervously as he was in front of her. She watched as he lifted his arm up towards the cabinet instead of her stomach, which she thought was odd considering he had always came over to her to just feel them kick or do what felt like summersaults after he became attached to the twins in her womb. He smirked as he watched her eyes gaze to his mouth as they stood only a couple inches apart.

Grabbing the box in the very back he pulled it out, opening it as she watched him, going from the expression of confusion to anger as he ate the chocolate graham crackers in shapes of bears. Since they were tiny he had to scoop them up in his hand and shove them in his mouth, smirking as he did so.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

She was only looking at the box. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything, till she pointed at the box, "Where?" she shook her head and sighed, looking at him.

He smirked at her as she reached for the box. He held it up, being almost a foot taller than her. She growled and almost jumped until she felt his glare, "Don't do it."

Her ears twitched towards him, "But-"

He shook his head, "You have those," he pointed at the chocolate chips.

She pouted her lips out as she stared at the bag in her hands then to the box in his, "But…."

He had to hold his smile back as she glared at him, one of the reasons he loved her, she was pretty cute when she was angry. He always said that when they were dating, probably one of the reasons they were still together instead of being miles away from each other. He shook the thought of his head; he couldn't picture his life without her, his new life without Amy Rose. Though he made his correction to Amy the Hedgehog which almost made him smile, all the while she was staring at the box above her head, just staring at it contemplatively. He looked down at her, his eyes traveling to her very big stomach which almost made him smile again. He stared at her again as she whined out in sadness, "Shadow…."

He smirked, "What?"

She glared at him again, "Don't what me!"

"I just did," he leaned in towards her noticing her eyes flashing from his eyes to his lips again, which only made him smirk again, oh how he loved these times of their marriage.

She frowned at him, "Shadow, you're not being fair to them."

"Perfect, then they'll know life isn't fair and get to use it by the time they're born," he pointed it out.

She folded her arms, thinking again, "You aren't being fair to any of us, I'm hungry, they're hungry, you wouldn't let me starve would you?" she batted her eyes and putting her lips in the cutest way possible, but no matter what you did it hardly fazed the Ultimate Life Form.

He blinked, wanting to make her think she won, before going to confusion to questioning, "Isn't there a fridge full of food that you love?"

She frowned again, and sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this fight. He smirked as she put the bag back in the cabinet, tippy-toeing again. He put the box behind his back, along with his hands as she sighed in front of him, "Fine…."

"Fine what?" he asked her.

She tippy-toed up to kiss him on the lips, and succeeding as she took him by surprise. Sure things hardly fazed Shadow at all, but this was one thing that failed to keep his brain working correctly. He let his arms forward, leaning into the kiss and as quick as a flash he wasn't even kissing anything but air. He looked around in the kitchen, noticing he was alone, "Rose?"

He widened his eyes as he looked down, no box of the bear shaped graham crackers, '_She tricked me! Cruel! How could she do that!?'_ he blinked again and again until just staring out of the of the archway that led into the dark living room, only some light from the kitchen pouring into that room on the edge.

He let a big breath go out as he noticed he was holding it in for no evident reason. Jumping when he heard a door slam, his face went from confusion to surprise and shock. Letting his shoulders drop he, "Huh," in surprise as is wife succeeded for once.

He sighed and walked into the living room, after turning the kitchen light so he was consumed into the darkness once again, he headed up the stairs and into the room where his wife was probably happy and eating. He looked at the closed door, raising an eyebrow in surprise again, '_We never close the door, it's just us anyways.'_

He got to the door and turned the knob….only a centimeter as it wouldn't budge any further. His eyes went wide as his mouth hung open, she locked him out! He banged on the door, "Rose!"

"She's not available right now, leave a message after the beep please!" a cheery voice came from the other side of the door, "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

He smacked his lips as she paused a bit to probably eat one of the bear shaped graham crackers before she continued again, this was gonna be a while….probably until she finished the box, which he didn't know how full it was, so he had to estimate, '_It probably won't take too long,' _he reassured himself as he let her continue, unfortunately for him, the box wasn't even halfway done with.


End file.
